It's not over Chapter 1
by xTheShipHasSailed
Summary: Mickie & Adam finally meet again after four years. Mickie now has a baby, from a certain someone. & Mickie then is brought back to old memories. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**I laced up my black boots as my script for the night was going through my thought filled mind. It's been a long time since I've been in the ring, & tonight was my return. I'll admit it, I'm scared out of my mind. I have to face the one woman I despise with a passion, Kelly. I have no idea what I'll do, our issue from four years ago has still yet to be resolved. She took the one thing that meant the most to me, & I be damned if I let it go so easily. **

"**Mommy!" I saw a blonde, beautiful little girl run through the door & embraced me in a hug. **

"**Hey baby," I smiled & felt a tear come to my eye. **

**One thing I hate about my job is that I can't be with my little girl, she means the world to me. **

"**Hey Micks," my best friend of seven years followed right behind. **

"**Candice! I'm so scared!" I exclaimed as I put Bailey down & finished getting ready. "Don't be, you'll do fine," She reassured me. **

"**Yeah mommy, you'll be fine! You always kick butt!". **

**I laughed a bit, & shook my head "Since when did you get such a mouth?". **

"**Well, she is around Phil a lot," Candice smiled. **

**She loves that man with everything in her. To be honest, I'm glad she found him. **

"**Well, It's time to go kick some butt!" I smiled & kissed Bailey on the forehead, & made my way to the ring.**

**My entrance music hit, & I skipped towards the ring. Man did I miss this. The crowd roared, the fan favorite has returned! I jumped down from the middle turnbuckle & that's when HER music hit. I knew this would happen. All the rage, hatred, & sorrow filled my mind. It also done the same to Kelly. She gave me the most evil look I've ever received in my lifetime. I didn't pay much mind to it though, tonight is my night, no one is going to ruin it for me. The bell rang, & just like I expected, she ran towards me unprofessional like. I put her in a head lock, & brought her down to the mat. "Mickie! Mickie! Mickie!" The crowd chanted. It put a smile on my face, it also brought my adrenaline to the moon. I'm going to finish this, she's an easy opponent to beat. I raised her to her feet, dazed & confused, just how I like them. Here we go, My all famous finisher! I whipped around, & dug her head into the mat. **

"**1, 2, 3!" The ref counted. **

**I rose up in victory, with the crowd jumping out of their seats, screaming their heads off. I took a bow, & made my way back to the locker room.**

"**Mickie! You done great!" Candice, & Phil yelled as soon as I stood foot in the door. "Thanks guys," I plopped down on the brown couch that was in my locker room. **

"**We should celebrate!", Candice exclaimed. **

"**Alright, but where's my child?" I looked around. **

"**She's with John, she wanted to be with her best friend so she says", Phil laughed.**

**I smiled, & got off the uncomfortable sofa "Well, I need to go get her," I walked to the door "I'll be back in a minute", **

**I walked down the hallway, to John's personalized locker room, I stood there for a moment, & heard Bailey laughing. That put a huge smile on my face. It always makes my day when she's so happy. I turned the knob to see a tall, blonde man turned away from the door holding Bailey up in the air. **

"**Mommy!", she jumped out of the man's grasp, & ran to me. **

"**Hey sweetie," I hugged her. **

"**Nice match, Micks," The blonde man said. **

**I froze in an instant. My heart dropped to the very pit of my stomach. No, it can't be him. He's not in the WWE anymore, he retired. I remembered the moment like it was just two minutes ago. All the heart break, lies, & God knows what else I felt. **

"**Mickie?", He turned to face me. **

"**Wh- What?" I swallowed nothing but air. **

"**I said nice match," He smiled. **

"**Yeah", **

**That's all I could say. I haven't seen him in so long. I don't know him anymore. I couldn't say much. **

"**So, how have you been?", **

"**I've been fine," I picked up Bailey, & walked towards the door. **

"**Leaving so soon Micks? You can't even talk to me?" John stood at the entrance of the bath room. **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry, John. I didn't know you were even here," **

**He chuckled, "It's fine, you go & celebrate. Candice invited me, & I invited Adam along," **

**I shook my head, Then recaptured myself, "Oh, okay, I'll see you guys there,". **

"**Bye Mickie," Adam smiled. **

"**Yeah," I quickly said as I hurried to the locker room. **

**What am I going to do? Not only is he here at RAW, but he's going to dinner with me. I don't know if I can bare it. I feel like just breaking down, & not giving a care in the world. Then another way I could go is pretending not a thing is wrong, to just go on with my marry day. I paced back & forth across the carpet floor ,trying to decide how to handle this awful situation, while Bailey was giving me questioning looks. **

"**What Bai?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. **

"**You're acting weird mommy," **

**As soon as those concerned filled words released from her lips, I stopped in mid step. "I'm sorry baby, mommy's fine. I'm just a little nervous," I gave her a reassuring smile, while she still have me that little worried look. **

"**Okay, you know what? If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to have to tickle you," ,,**

**She jumped up from the couch & started to run. "Oh! You want to be like that?" I ran after her, & whipped her up. **

"**What cha' gonna' do now?" **

**She laughed, & squirmed. "Mommy!" She managed to get out while I tickled her like a mad woman.**

"**What? Hmmm? What is it?" I laughed, & she pointed behind me. I turned around to see Adam smiling.**

"**Yes?" I sat Bailey down, & put my hand on my hip,**

"**Can we talk, please?" Adam looked down, & sighed.**

**~Authors note~**

**I'm sorry if it's not so good, I couldn't really think of anything to get started. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Much love,**

**Brittany.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you need to say?" I questioned.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you, Mickie," He sighed.

I shook my head, & looked down at Bailey. "Sweetie, go to Candice, Mommy will be there in a minute,"

"Okay mommy," She walked down the hallways as I watched her.

"Now, Adam, I could really care less to what you have to say. The deed was done, it's was four years ago. I'm happy now," I looked at my shoes, & mumbled, "that is until you came along again,"

He looked at me with hurt all over his face "Will you just hear me out? I love you, I know I messed up, but I'd like to start over,"

I laughed a little, "You, YOU, actually think I would even consider taking you back after you slept with that whore? Really, Adam? Really?"

"We were fighting, & I drank to much. Will you please accept the fact that I'm apologizing, admitting that I was in the wrong?"

I shifted the hair out of my red face, "No! I will not! You can't just forgive someone that you thought loved you, & then went behind your back & fucked Kelly!"

"I said I was sorry!" He got a little anger in his voice.

"Well, take that sorry & shove it up your ass! Get out of my locker room!" I pointed towards the door with complete & udder disgust & anger.

"Fine," He slammed the door, & broke off a henge.

"I hate you.." I leaned against the wall, & slid down it "I really fucking hate you, Adam.."

I have no idea why he has to do this to me. Couldn't he just leave it alone.

"Mickie?" Candice walked in the door, "Why is the door broke?"

I stood up, & recaptured myself, "What do you think? Adam was here.."

"Can't he just leave you alone?" Punk asked me.

"Of course not, that's not Adam," I sighed, "Well, guys, I need to get ready,"

~To the dinner~

I wore a little black dress, that hugged my hips just right. Along with my hair curled, & my makeup dark. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, but I have to look good for my victory night. I looked over at Bailey with her hair in a cute little ponytail, with a pink ribbon around it. I smiled, & she glanced at me "Mommy, I'm hungry,"

"I know you are baby, so am I," I kissed her forehead.

"When are Adam & John going to come?" She smiled, "I like Adam,"

I felt sick to my stomach, I don't want her liking him. "I don't know sweetie, they should be here any minute," As soon as I said that I saw John walking with his usual attire, blue jean shorts, & a t-shirt. Then I saw Adam, I hate to say it, I mean I REALLY hate to say it, but he looked very good. It brought back all the old times, when I was happiest. "Hey Mickie, if you don't want to be here with them, we can go somewhere else," Candice stated.

"Yeah, you don't need to be here," Punk added in.

I smiled, "It's fine guys, trust me,"

John made his way over to Bailey & I. "Hey girls," He smiled & hugged Bailey.

"Best friend!" Bailey yelled, "I missed you,"

John chuckled, "I miss you too," Then he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, then made a little glance at Adam, he was fuming with jealousy. Want to be that way? Okay.

"Hey John," I smirked, "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think so Mickie,"

"Oh really?" Then at that, I kissed him. Just a sweet little peck on the lips is all I needed to piss Adam off, & so it did.

"I'm out of here," Adam sighed, & left.

~The Next Day~

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up!" Bailey yelled while jumping up & down on our hotel bed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, & just watched her hyper figure.

"I get to go to Grandma's today!"

"I know baby," I frowned, I didn't want her to go, but she loves seeing Grandma. It's also best for her to not be here for a few weeks considering all the drama going on at the moment. I don't want her to see me upset like she had yesterday.

I sat up on the bed for a moment thinking about what went on last night. John was all over me after I kissed him. I felt horrible for what I done. That sweet, innocent little kiss most likely ruined mine & John's friendship, not to mention Adam's & John's. I never got asked about it though, I guess today's the day that I explain.

Someone knocked on the door, & I jumped.

"Mommy! It's grandma!"

I opened the door, & sure enough it was my mother.

"Hey mom," I embraced her in a hug, & she done the same.

"How are you doing since last night, Mickie?"

I always tell my mom everything, I love that we have such a close bond.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," I hugged Bailey, & kissed her forehead, "you be good for mommy, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I promise,"

"Bye Micks, I'll bring her back in three weeks,"

"Bye mom," & with that they left.

I sat on the couch in the hotel room, & pondered my thoughts. How am I going to explain to John that the kiss last night was just a thing to make Adam jealous? I don't even know why I wanted to make him mad. I don't love him or anything. I laughed at myself. Okay, that was a lie. I love that man dearly, no matter what he's done to me. I got up, put my hair in a mess bun, with a little bit of eyeliner on, & headed out the door.

Now, it was time to go to John's room. Of course Adam will be there, but who cares? It's not like he's even going to look at me.

"Why would you do that, man? You know how much she means to me!"

"I'm sorry, Adam! It's not like I meant to kiss her. You also know that I love her,"

"Fuck you! I'm getting my own hotel room, fuck our friendship, it's no more,"

I gasped, holding back the tears that wanted to peak through. I ruin everything. I do absolutely nothing right, & with that, I walked in. "What's going on?"

"You fucking kissed him last night, that's what the fuck is going on!"

"Okay, for one, do not cuss at me. For two, lower your voice before you mess up,"

"Yeah man, don't yell at her," John put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Fuck you!" Then Adam punched him right in the mouth.

"Adam! Why did you do that?" I ran to John, & nursed his now bleeding lip.

"You see that? I try to make things right between us, but you want him," Adam sighed, & slamed the door as he walked out.

"Are you okay?" I wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Mickie,"

"Why would you let him get away with that? It's not like you,"

"You were here,"

I gave him a questioned look, "Why does that matter?"

"Because you love him, & I don't want you to see that,"

I sighed, "I don't love him,"

He laughed a little, "You think I'm blind, don't you? You're the one that's blind,"

I raised an eyebrow, "And that means?"

"You don't see who actually loves you, Mickie," He turned away from me, & walked to the bathroom doorway, "If he hurts you this bad, you need someone that will actually treat you like gold, & will do the same to Bailey, & we both know Adam can't, but I sure can,"

I sighed, "John-"

He cut in, "Mickie, save it. I love you, but you love Adam. So just forget I said anything,"

"But, John..."

"No, Micks, we all know you love him,"

I couldn't say anything, I do love him, & John could never replace that.

I walked down the hallway, & went into Candice & Phil's room.

"Hey Mickie!" Candice hugged me.

"Hey, So John loves me,"

"Well, I could have told you that," Phil butted in.

"I obviously was left out of this secret?" I sighed.

"Mickie, don't let it bother you," Candice had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be here anymore,"

"You can't leave, you're just getting into wrestling again,"

"I know, but I can't do this," & with that, I walked out the door to clear my mind.


End file.
